Sapphire Kumi
Sapphire Kumi is the current Captain of Ninth Division, filling in the void left by Tousen Kaname, who defected from Soul Society alongside Aizen Sosuke. Her status is quite new and she is still adapting to the responsibilities given to her, but does so with a cheery, optimistic and playful attitude. Description Appearance Sapphire is laid back and attractive female shinigami. The long hair that cascades down toward the small of her back is purple, and appears to take on a pinkish hue in bright sunlight. Her eyes are silver-gray with a tint of blue, and she constantly wears three simple, small earrings along the length of her left ear. She's always either smiling or grimacing/making faces in a comical way, to the delight of her acquaintances. Her movements are often times fluid and quick, but her lack of focus can cause her to appear clumsy at times. She is oftentimes seen wearing obnoxious neon bright bangles and bracelets along both wrists and sometimes other jewelry, which she has found during her few trips to the real world. How she managed to get a gigai, no one yet knows or questions. Her lithe and gentle appearance is at odds with her rising power, and she seems to be something of a walking contradiction and someone rather unpredictable. Personality “''Live, love, protect. That's what I live by. ...What do you mean that sounds clichéd?!” - Sapphire'' Sapphire is a strange one, by any one's standards. During peaceful times she is a goof, always being silly and laughing. She'll be the first to tell you that you've got a piece of rice stuck on your upper lip, or that the person in front of her seems to be in need of some therapy. Her comments are never mean and always honest. She has a serious case of bad poker face and cannot tell a lie, even when the situation calls for it. She tries to have fun at all times and acts like a child more often than not. Sapphire is a social butterfly whose ever-present smile can cause even the iciest of hearts to melt ever so slightly. She extends her hand of friendship to anyone regardless of race, ranking or personality, and she'll always do it with full confidence in the person she is extending it to. She keeps her friends close to her heart and would readily sacrifice herself for them if the situation called for it. In times of crisis, this noble side of hers will emerge. She will become quieter, more analytical of her opponents, and use every ounce of strength she has to protect everyone around her. If she is protecting someone or has a critical mission to complete, she becomes fearless and full of resolve. However, on her own, she can become fearful and vulnerable. Unfortunately, Sapphire is also a touch lazy (except when it comes to training), extremely sensitive and lacks confidence in herself and her abilities. This lack of confidence leads to extensive training in order to better herself. While this has contributed to her dramatic rise in rank, it has also had some negative side effects. She passes out easily, sleeps in, has trouble focusing at times and becomes clumsy when she is not fighting or actively involved in a task. While she avoids confrontation when it is directed at herself, Sapphire will run head first into battle if she feels that someone is threatening her friends' safety. This trait, though noble, is often seen as reckless. Her view of good and bad is fairly black and white: The shinigami are good, the protectors. The hollow are evil, the consumers, the ones who threaten peace. It is with this mindset that Sapphire can kill hollows without too much trouble, and why she has such difficult dealing with more humanoid creatures and shinigami. However, lately this worldview is being challenged. Background Sapphire was always a bright, smiling child. She spent her early life in a spiritually aware village with her parents and best friend Raziel in a remote area of Europe. Her village days were happy and peaceful, and she was always deemed the “little sister” of the folk of the village. She, however, began to become restless as she grew older. She became eager to explore her world more, and her tiny village made her feel almost claustrophobic. She begged her parents to let her travel, but they refused. When she reached the age of 11, her restlessness overcame her and she ran away with her best friend Raziel. She left a note to her distraught family, ensuring them that she would soon return safely. " Dear mama, I can't stay here any more. You and grandpa are always telling me stories about the world outside, and I want to see for myself now. I don't understand why you and papa never let me go anywhere, it's driving me crazy! I'm sorry I didn't tell you in person, but I was afraid you'd say no again. So I decided to go by myself and see the whole wide world. Don't worry about me! Raziel will protect me, and I'll protect him. I know we can do this, and we'll be back before you know it. I'll be safe and I'll come home, I promise. Lots of love.” However, Sapphire and Raziel became too ambitious and their curiosity caused them to venture too far. After weeks of travel, they decided to return only to realize that they were lost. Unable to find their way back, as the village was so remote and they were so young, Sapphire broke down and had only Raziel to support her. When she finally came to terms with this realization, they continued their travels. Eventually they found themselves in Japan, where they began to live with an elderly couple who took the children in. They grew up steadily and learned the language and customs of their new home, while still yearning to return to the village. Sapphire adored her adopted parents, but the cycle began to begin anew when at 19 she announced she had to find her old home. The couple worried for her safety, but after learning about what had happened, they allowed her to go. Now near adults, she and Raziel were able to use their memories and new information gained from asking around to track down the location of their old home. Ecstatic, Sapphire and Raziel once more ran through the forest they so loved as children. Upon arriving, however, a terrible sight greeted them. The village was no longer there. The charred remains of shacks and disheveled homes devastated the teenagers. It was completely devoid of life, and they could not tell whether it had been attacked or if it had been abandoned. Either way, their families were gone, and so they found themselves once again unable to return to their past life. With a heavy heart and tears streaming down her face, Sapphire turned her back to the village, just as she had done before. However, she would not make it back. Sapphire and Raziel were attacked by marauders by the roadside as they forlornly traveled back. In his attempt to protect her, Raziel was killed. Sapphire, in her frenzied state, screamed and made a move to Raziel's side. Interpretating this as an attack, she was likewise killed. The marauders took off, leaving the two bodies locked in a protective embrace. Sapphire, upon becoming a ghost, was filled with horror and dread. She blamed herself for not only the 'death' of the village, but the death of her best friend in the entire world, Raziel. She regretted leaving and believed that if only she had been stronger, she may have been able to better defend herself and the ones she loved. Raziel no longer in sight, Sapphire made her way to the her home in Japan, unable to communicate with her family. Luckily for her, a nearby shinigami patrolling the area performed a soul burial on her before her sorrow could turn her into a hollow. Just before he did, he introduced himself and explained to her why he was there and what shinigamis and hollows were. Upon arriving in Rukongai, the shinigami piqued Sapphire's interest in the Gotei 13. After much thought, she decided she wanted to become a shinigami. A capable fighter, a defender, a protector of souls. She could not do this in her real life...but perhaps she could now, after death. As luck would have it, she would prove to have the capacity for a lot of spiritual power. She trained and trained, and finally challenged herself to try the Academy. To her delight she passed the entrance exam with flying colors and didn't have too difficult a time graduating. Just before graduating, she found that she was able to communicate freely with her Zanpakuto, Sairen no Harou. Due to this, she gained Shikai very early, and she attributed her quick insertion into 9th division and sudden rise in ranks to this. She has regular conversations with her Zanpakuto and has visited her inner world a number of times. This synchronization between the sword and herself have caused her to jump leaps and bounds in power, and she hopes one day to accomplish not just Vice-Captain status, but one day to become 9th Squad Captain and fill the gap that Tousen has left within the divisior. Her special fondness for the vice-captain of the division, Shuhei Hisagi, is another reason for this desire. Her fondness stems from his likeness to Raziel, mostly in personality then in appearance. While he is not aware of it, Sapphire is happy just to be in his presence. She is currently a fourth seat as her power and raw talent continue to rise. Zanpakuto - Sairen no Harou Sairen no Harou is a water-based Zanpakuto, and has both offensive and defensive properties. Water is suited for Sapphire; while most times it is calm and flowing, it can also be strong and lethal. The change from a beautiful katana to an intimidating scythe is also reminiscent of Sapphire during battle: Once she sees you as a threat to her and other people's safety, the katana wielding maiden becomes a nightmare figure in her intensity and power. Appearance In it's unreleased form, it is a petite, sleek, white-tipped blade with an ornate hilt. The hilt is a deep blue with small silver beads running the length of it and intricate patterns/designs, accented with silver and turquoise. There is a silver ribbon that is attached to the top of the hilt, and feathers attached to the bottom. This characteristic is in reference to the soul/avatar of her Zanpakuto. In it's Shikai form, it is a water-based weapon. The blade turns into a double-ended scythe with water running the length of it in tear-like streams. Like the original blade the tips are white and the hilt in the middle is similar. The shape of her weapon means that she does not stab, but rather, she slashes with this weapon. It suits her acrobatic fighting style. Avatar & Inner World In its spirit form, her Zanpakuto takes on the form of a Siren. Sairen no Harou has a womanly figure from the waist up, and a fish-like tail from the waist down. Her fish half is very long and seems to dissolve into the air at its tip, so she takes on a ghostly appearance as she floats several inches off of the ground when manifested. Her eyes are always covered with a silver fabric reminiscent of the ribbon on the blade itself, and her silver-to-turquoise hair is extremely long and wavy. Feathers are often attached to her back and hair, and she speaks in an alluring, singsong manner. For Zanpakuto avatar she is very chatty, somewhat mischievous and an overall peaceful spirit. When irritated, her fury can be difficult to withstand, but she is not easily irritated. Her inner world is a completely blank and utterly white world except for the small pink petals that fall gingerly from the abyss, and a small central area that boasts a grand sakura tree on top of soft grass. Behind it lay a small waterfall, whose stream fades the farther it goes from the tree until there is nothing less. While it is a peaceful area, Sapphire never walks far, fearing that she may become lost. Sairen no Harou, unmoving, floats near the tree when she speaks to Sapphire. Powers Shikai Water Wall ''- Sapphire takes a moment to concentrate while rotating Sairen no Harou before her. The blade quickly regains speed until it is only a blur, while the water that gushes forth from the Zanpakuto collect together in front of her and meld into a circular wall that is dense enough to slow (only) strength-based attacks and thus reduce damage taken. Given the nature of BleachFest (A forum utilizing posts), the shield loses power gradually until it breaks after four posts, twice per thread. Due to the degeneration of the shield, in Shikai the shield reduces damage by 5000 the first post, 4500 second, 3500 third, 1500 fourth post and then it breaks. In Bankai, it reduces damage by 10,000 the first time, 9,000 second, 7,000 third, 3,000 fourth post and then it breaks. In Senkai, it reduces damage by 15,000 the first post, 13,000 second post, 9000 third post, and 1,000 fourth post before breaking. Sapphire uses this only as a last resort. ''Oshikaesu [Force Back] - The streams of water that surround the hilt and blades become thicker and denser until seven appendage-like streams gush forth towards the opponent. The appendages then wrap around the opponent tightly and powerfully toss them into the ground, wall, or any other surface. This attack is moderately powerful. Bankai Upon the release command “Ban-Kai”, the streams of water that surround Sapphire’s Zanpakuto begin to swirl over her body instead, growing thicker and denser until they converge as one solid body that encapsulates her. Soon after she emits a huge burst of Reiatsu, dispersing the water into the atmosphere and signaling her release. Sapphire’s appearance has now changed; A pure white, silk robe (like that of Rukia during her execution ) covers her body, and a mass of turquoise-tipped feathers peak out from behind her neck and down her shoulders and back. Like her avatar, in this form she constantly floats several inches above the floor, but this does not effect her speed. Additionally her eyes take on a dazed, vacant look; The power of the bankai throws her out of sorts and she becomes much more serious and aggressive. It is this character change that causes her to somewhat fear her own Bankai, and use it only as a last resort. Ability 1) Sairen Kayou Song - Sapphire closes her eyes and takes a moment to concentrate, standing completely still before her voice begins to ring out in song. The song rises in pitch until it is completely inaudible. Reiatsu is concentrated in an orb infront of her mouth and builds as she sings, until it blasts forward toward the enemy, causing hundreds of microcuts that result in gashes across the entire body. When a higher die is cast, this is a spirit vs. spirit attack.. (Reference: Here.) Ability 2) Kyoufushin Kaiyou [ Water Terror ] - Sapphire gently drops her Zanpakuto blade-first into the ground, the water wrapped around the weapon pouring into the ground. A large, circular puddle of indeterminable depth forms directly beneath her, and she gently lowers herself into the reiatsu abundant waters. When it reaches about mid-thigh, Sapphire lifts up the Zanpakuto and twirls it above her, causing the water below her to swirl around her and upwards before shooting forward in one huge mass. With ferocious speed the water aims at the target, taking on the form of a shark-like creature before seemingly consuming them. The water then disperses when it hits the ground, taking the opponent with it. When a higher die is cast this is a spirit power vs spirit power attack. Kidou Way of Binding: #9, Geki. Way of Destruction: #63, Raikōhō. Category:RPCs